leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
, the Kraken Priestess * legendary skin *Team Builder Draft *Mysterious Voice Over |Latest = November 18, 2015 |Release = November 23 - 28 |Related = * PBE Community Forum |Prev = V5.22 |Next = Unreleased Content }} Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE, relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. Please do not replicate this information elsewhere on the site. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through, while changes that have been temporarily reverted will be moved to the inactive changes. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. V5.22 Hotfix ; * Stats ** Movement speed reduced to 340 from 345. * ** Initial damage reduced to from . ** Detonation damage reduced to from . ** Mana cost increased to from . ; * Stats ** Base attack speed increased to 0.655 from 0.625. ** Base attack damage increased to from . ; * Now only triggers versus champions. ; * Fixed a bug where the per-target cooldown was unique across multiple champions with the mastery. New Cosmetics in the Store The following Champions skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Chroma packs have been added to the store for : * (N/A, N/A and N/A) The following Summoner icons have been added to the store: ProfileIcon977.png|Frog Icon ( ) ProfileIcon978.png|Duck Icon ( ) The following Ward Skins have been added to the store: Riggle Ward.jpeg|Riggle Ward ( ) Team Fire Ward.jpeg|All-Star 2015 Team Fire Team Ice Ward.jpeg|All-Star 2015 Team Ice PVP.net Team Builder Draft :This will not be shipping in 5.22. ;Distribution * After a trial on the PBE, there will be a Live Beta on selected regions (including NA) replacing Normal Draft. * If all goes well, distribution to other servers will continue including Ranked Draft. * In the future there are plans for Team Builder to replace Blind queues, as well, which follow the below steps except the provision picks are the actual picks and the game locks in. How the game will address pre-level-10 non-jungler games remains to be addressed. Champion Select - Assemble.jpg|Assemble Your Team - Invite friends or queue up on your own. Each player must select two positions from a selection of , , , , and , or may select exclusively. Once everyone is selected - the host can hit Queue Up. Champion Select - Finding Match.jpg|You are now in Match Making. Champion Select - Match Found.jpg|Ready to play? You are matched with allied players that complete your team based on your preferences, with an attempt to accommodate all primary preferences. Unlike Team Builder, duos/trios can be matched with duos/trios. Champion Select - Assigned Positions.jpg|You are informed of the position the system has assigned you, based on your preferences. Champion Select - Provisional Picks.jpg|In a Blind Pick, each of you must now choose a provisional champion. While there is no formal swapping system, you can use this time to discuss your picks and potentially trade positions. The team you're on is represented in the map. 35 seconds Champion Select - Ban Phase (Choosing).jpg|The Third, Fourth and Fifth Summoner of each team now take turns banning. Bans now require confirmation and failing to ban will result in a dodge. 40 seconds each Champion Select - Ban Phase (Observing).jpg|Banning from the observer's perspective. Champion Select - Pick Phase (Choosing).jpg|Choose your champion. You are still encouraged to grab priority champions for your allies - trading champions is still a feature. 40 seconds each Champion Select - Pick Phase (Observing).jpg|Picking from an observer's perspective. The arrow beneath this option will open-up Skin Selection. Champion Select - Skin Selection.jpg|Skin selection. Champion Select - Finalize.jpg|Use this time to make any adjustments or trade champions. The arrow beneath this option will open-up Skin Selection. 40 seconds ;Less Obvious Changes *Your team must consist of one of each , , , and , compared to Team Builder where the Captain chooses how he wants his team. The support is not strictly assigned a lane and the positions are not class-restricted - i.e. bot only refers to the person who wants to kill minions/earn gold in bot lane. *Failing to ban will also incur a dodge penalty. *Failing to pick a provisional champion will NOT incur a dodge penalty. *Champion select quotes are now heard by all players - but only when the selection is locked in. *While each team still gets two picks per phase (except first and last), picking is now done one summoner at a time. Each player gets 40 seconds. ;Splash Art * "Centered" versions of every Splash Art have been added and are used as part of the new champion select interface. ** The centered version of seems to be based on a new splash Art, not his live Splash Art. ** Some outdated centered Splash Arts (for , and some others) and centered Splash Arts from Chinese server are found. Mysterious Voiceover *The following "Announcer" lines have been added to the client, in the same style as the Ancient Ascendant: **"I'm running out of heroes." **"I wish they'd give up trying to stop me, but I can understand their position." **"Well, that wasn't the hero." **"They try to knock me down, but I have a low center of gravity." **"I got lucky. You'll get me next time." **"Annnddd, my search continues." The speaker is currently unknown. The map/game mode the announcements are connected to are currently unknown. League of Legends General ;Experience Bounties * Whenever you score a kill on a champion, you gain a percentage of the total experience required for the '''slain champion' to advanced to their next level. This is regardless of their current progress toward the level. As of V5.22, the base percentage is 60% and is modified by 7% per level difference, earning you less experience versus lower levelled champions with a minimum of 20%. When multiple champions are involved, the amount of experience you earn is modified so that you each gain a proportional share (e.g. 50% for a two-man takedown) - although the amount of experience each champion earns is based on their own level differences. For example, it requires 280 experience to go from level 1 to level 2 - scoring a kill one your own at level 1 versus a level 1 enemy would grant you 168 experience.'' * Base experience earned from a kill reduced to 50% from 60%. Champions ;General *The following champion abilities can now be activated while disabled: ** / ** ** *The following champion abilities have had their timers adjusted to factor earlier minion/monster spawn: ** ** ** ** *The following champions are now smaller: ** , , , , , , , , and . *The following champions are now bigger: ** , , , , and . *The following champions have been re-proportioned: ** ; - NEW CHAMPION! ; *General ** Special Delivery sound effects have been adjusted ; * Stats ** Attack range increased to 175 from 150. ; *General ** Hecarim's tail on all skins (excluding Arcade) has been updated to use new tech and should now swing more naturally, rather than acting like a plank of wood. *Stats ** Base mana reduced to from . ** Mana growth increased to 40 from 37. ; *Stats **Base armor increased to 27 from 24. * **Mana cost reduced to 20 from 25. ; *Stats **Base attack damage reduced to from . * **Base damage per shot changed to from . **AD ratio changed to from . ; *Stats **Base health reduced to 530 from . * **Cooldown increased to 12 seconds from 8. **Attack speed reduced to % from %. ; *Stats **Attack range reduced to 175 from 200. * **Base damage on first attack changed to from . **AD ratio on first attack changed to % from %. **AP ratio on first attack changed to 60% from 20%. ** Second attack does modified damage. ***Damage changed to % AD)}} from % AD)}} % AP)}}. **Third attack damage changed to % AD)}} from % AD)}} % AP) }}. ***Modifier on third attack (relative to first attack) is now 2 at all ranks from . **Maximum potential damage changed to % AD)}} from % AD)}} % AP)}} * **Base healing versus champions changed to from . * **Bonus shield generated per champion hit increased to % from 15% at all ranks. ; *Stats ** Attack range increased to 175 from 125. ; *Stats ** Attack range increased to 225 from 175. ; * **Quinn's attack is now modified to deal 10 + (5 level) + level)}} damage instead of bonus damage. The change in wording could mean Harrier will now interact with critical strikes and such, as with the damage modifiers on Jinx, Corki and Ashe. * renamed Blinding Assault **Damage changed to from . **AP ratio increased to 50% from 35%. **Total AD ratio increased to % from %. **No longer does increased damage based on missing health. **Cooldown is no longer halved on kill. ** Now reduces the primary target's vision radius by 1000 for 2 seconds. Versus non-champions, the target is instead. * renamed Behind Enemy Lines ; *Stats ** Attack range increased to 175 from 125. Requires animation support. ; *Stats ** Attack range increased to 175 from 150. ; * ** Attack range increased to 175 from 125. ; *Stats ** Attack range reduced to 175 from 200. ; * **Damage reduced to from . **Slow duration increased to seconds from . ** Targets marked with Explosive Charge take 25% increased damage per stack, but the slow duration is 25% reduced per stack. ; *Stats ** Attack range increased to 175 from 125. ; *Stats ** Attack range increased to 225 from 175. ; *Stats ** Attack range increased to 175 from 125. ; * **Range increased to 700 from 600. **Missile speed increased to 1750 from 1500 **Minimum range lowered to 350 from 400 * **Stored damage increased to % from %. Items ; *Total cost increased to from . ; *Health restored changed to 125 over 12 seconds from 100 over 10 seconds. ; *Damage adjusted to 30-100 from 50-150. *Bonus damage to minions increased to 75% from 50%. Summoner's Rift * has been removed. Champions now gain directly from the fountain starting at 20 minutes. ;Death Timers * Time that game time starts influencing death timers reduced to 10 minutes from 35 minutes. * Modifier to death timer reduced to 0.5% from 2%. Cap remains at 50%. ** Maximum modifier is now reached at 60 minutes, changed from at minutes. ** The death timer on Summoner's Rift is 10 to seconds, based on your champion level. Starting at 10 minutes, your death timer will increased by every 30 seconds up to a maximum modifier of 50%. ;Jungle * movement speed reduced to 150 from 180. * movement speed reduced to 250 from 330. * base damage reduced to 105 from 120. ;;Minions ; *If your team's average level is higher than the enemy's: **Your minions deal 10% bonus damage to enemy minions. If your team has taken more turrets, this damage is increased by a further 10%. **Your minions take 1 + (turret differential level differential) less damage (flat) from enemy minions. *If your average level is at least 3 levels higher and you've taken 2 more turrets in a single lane, your minions become Enraged: **The bonus damage is increased by a further 90%. **The flat damage reduction is increased by a further 7. ;Melee minion * Initial gold increased to 20 from . * Gold growth reduced to per minute from . ;Caster minion * Initial gold increased to 17 from . * Gold growth reduced to per minute from . ;Siege minion * Initial gold increased to 45 from . * Gold growth reduced to per minute from . ;Turrets *Outer turret health increased to 4000 from 3500. *Inner turret health increased to 4000 from 3500. Masteries ;Cunning * cooldown reduced to 20 seconds from 30 seconds. ;Resolve * base damage reduction reduced to 2% from 4%. * threshold for larger bonus increased to 25% of maximum health from 20%. Upcoming Changes :The following changes have been teased by Riot to be coming to the PBE in the upcoming cycle. ;Soon * **Just shy of Sion-tier. ** the only ability staying, at least without substantial changes. * **Alistar/Maokai-tier VU. **New Innate, Q and W - new abilities serve a similar purpose but in a more interesting way. **Largely unchanged E and R. * **Heal is staying and he won't be out-healed by Gangplank any more. **Still retains an element of stat buffing. The Preseason Continues ;Masteries * Overall happy with the new masteries, although there are some exceptions: ** turned out to be too strong on some champions. ** may be too strong on damage over time champions and too weak on others. ** Resolve in general might be too good at health stacking. ** There's some classes of champions that are too poorly served by the trees, so we'll look into fleshing out the trees about more (probably starting with an extra tier-1 cunning mastery - since the current options don't appeal to a lot of champions). ;Minion Blocking * Minions are feeling too large after our pathfinding changes - so we'll be doing some adjustments. Aside from that, the pathfinding changes seem to be working. ;Jungling * Buffs to and to improve the early clears. * Rift Herald is so far having all the positive effects we'd hoped for, but it's doing just a little bit too much damage to the poor tank - it was never intended that they should feel they have to recall after doing Rift Herald. ;Turrets * Too weak - gotcha. Increase their base health. We're also fixing a bug where turrets weren't gaining the armor/MR over time that we intended. ;Marksmen * is definitely too strong. * is definitely too weak early game. * and are looking a bit on the too-strong end of the spectrum. * A bug fix on should help out. * We're looking to shift focus back to utility from damage, although we're not sure whether we're happy with the changes currently on the PBE and they may not ship into 5.23. ;Assassins *Physical damage assassins seem to be in a rough spot after the removal of , but we're hoping to address this with small buffs to the champions in the mean time - with item changes maybe coming at a later date. Inactive Changes :The following changes have been disabled, but have not been scrapped and are pending future release. * General ** Riven now features a unique mechanic, which is displayed in her secondary resource bar - Edge. *** Riven starts at 0 and can have up to 100. Landing against an enemy champion generates 20 Edge, and she will lose her Edge if she has not gained any in the last 10 seconds at a rate of 10 per second. * ** Queuing empowered attacks - i.e. Runic Charge limit reduced to 1 from 3. ** Riven deals % increased damage for every point of Edge, up to 10% increase. * ** Bonus damage based on target's missing health. ** Deals 3% increased damage for every 1 Edge, up to 300% damage. Consumes all current '''Edge' on activation. Minimum and maximum values unchanged.'' ;;Items ; - ICEBOXED * + + ** Total cost changed to (combine cost ) * Now grants 250 health. * Ability power reduced to 40 from 70. * Magic resistance increased to 60 from 50. * Aura removed. * Every 2 seconds a pulse emanates dealing 40 (+ 2 champion level) magic damage to nearby enemies and reduces their Magic Resistance by 5% for 6 seconds, stacking up to 30%. ; - Iceboxed * Availability: Summoner's Rift * Cost: * Summons a mandrake that runs toward the target brush (1200 range) and burrows itself for 2 minutes. While running, the mandrake provides sight over a area and is vulnerable to attacks. While burrowed, the mandrake is invisible and loses its sight, but will ping whenever an enemy champions moves within 1000-range. The detection works against stealth champions and over terrain. Mandrake Wards are considered Stealth Wards and will count toward the Stealth Ward cap. ; - Iceboxed * While this item hasn't been seen since Preseason 2014: its icon was updated during Preseason 2015. ; * + + = * Armor penetration removed. * 6% of the physical damage you deal to a target is dealt again as true damage over the next 3 seconds. This damage stacks cumulatively. }} References Category:Patch notes Category:Update after new patch needed